


Helping Hands

by dimeliora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, an everyday superhero with a little secret, is in love with the Captain of the world's most powerful supergroup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/gifts).



Jared watches the supergroup fly past, wind cutting through their capes and hair rippling dramatically. He knows each of their names, their powers, and their origin stories. They’re the city’s idols, the last pillars of defense against the villains that prey on the weak and the wounded. 

Every little kid dreams of growing up to be a superhero. To try their hand at joining The Temporal Guardians. They discuss their favorites, exchange trading cards, and share viral videos of the heroes working throughout the city. Jared grew up admiring them more than anything else, longing to join their ranks, and dreaming of the moment when he would put on spandex and fly through the city.

For most children that dream dies the day they realize they have no superpowers. There’s a moment when you just know that you’ll never be anything more than a normal, 9 to 5, Monday through Friday worker. That there will never be excitement or glory in your life. Jared saw it happen to all of his friends, watched them mourn their dream, rage against how unfair it was to be normal, and then accept the banality of their lives. 

Some continued to chase the dream, taking professions that allowed them to be close to the heroes and the epic battles. Some raged against the heroes, turned on them and claimed that they were dangers. That their mere presence perpetuated the issue of the super villains. 

Jared on the other hand had a slightly different problem. He never had that moment where he knew that he would always be normal. Instead Jared had learned fairly early on that he wasn’t normal. That he was, in fact, capable of more than any of his friends could ever be. Jared had a super power. Jared qualified to try out for The Temporal Guardians. 

He just never would.

Currently the supergroup included one super strong hero, one telekinetic, one super fast hero, and their leader. It was the leader that Jared followed the closest. From what he could tell the hero was only a little older than him, but considering his power there was no way to prove that. There were only two temporal heroes in Earth’s history, the one that founded the Temporal Guardians, and the current leader of the supergroup. 

And Jared was a little bit in love with Captain Chronos. 

He was fifteen when Captain Chronos, himself not even legal to drink, had joined the Temporal Guardians. Jared had watched the induction ceremony with wide eyes, heart beating fast and hands twitching. His mother had looked at him knowingly, sympathy and pity at the forefront. He remembers how dashing Captain Chronos had looked, eyes so green-gold behind his black mask and costume pulled taught against his lean body. 

Jared was a goner. 

What little hope he had to be a part of the supergroup died in that moment, because Jared knew he would never be able to stand in front of that man and show his lousy power. 

Months later the city was attacked by the Pied Piper, and the senior members of the supergroup were killed. Captain Chronos made it out alive by the skin of his teeth, and the city’s defenses were at an all time low. Captain Chronos held it all together until a new group could be created. 

There had never been a leader that had faced adversity the way Captain Chronos had, and the man had come out on the other side. And Jared had watched. Had grown with him until the city was once again safe and the supergroup was fully assembled. 

Jared has watched from the television set at home, from the big, grainy TV at the shelter he originally volunteered at, and now from the tiny television with bad reception in his office in the back of the kitchen. At twenty-six Jared was the youngest person to ever hold such an important position at such a large shelter. He was in charge of the entire kitchen at Helping Hands here in Austin, and he was proud of his work.

Proud of his life.

There was always that little longing still buried deep within, to go out and adventure, to put on the cape and be a part of the action, but Jared understood that he would never be one of them. That he would always be standing on the ground watching the stars. 

He tips his head at the disappearing figures and then steps back inside. It’s time to start dinner.

 

\---

Wednesdays are slower than any other day of the week. Jared has never quite figured it out. But tonight is slower than usual, and Jared isn’t seeing as many of the regulars he’s used to. Hattie in particular is missing, and she never misses lasagna Wednesday. No one asks Jared about the abundance of pasta related meals. At this point it’s a given that he has some sort of deal with a warehouse that no one knows about. 

Gen is pretty sure he’s got mafia connections. 

Throat clearing grabs Jared’s attention, and he looks up to see the brightest pair of green gold eyes he’s ever seen. He knows those eyes. 

It’s Captain Chronos. Out of his costume. 

Without the half mask the man is even more handsome than Jared could have imagined. His cheekbones are sharp, nose perfectly shaped, and Jared wants to kiss the smooth forehead and run his fingers through the spiky hair. 

A plate is in the hero’s hands, and he holds it out tentatively. Which is when Jared realizes that the hero really thinks no one will recognize him. 

Jared scoops out a portion of the lasagna, and then licks his lips. 

“I’ve never seen you here before.”

Captain Chronos smiles, another dead giveaway, and ducks his head a little. 

“I’m new. Thought there would be more people. “

“There usually are. We just seem a little short tonight.”

For a moment Jared can see Chronos consider that, his face a little pursed and something shadowy crossing it, and then Chronos smiles again just as brightly as he does on the television screen. 

“Well. Thank you, Jared.”

It takes Jared fifteen minutes to lose the fluster that makes him forget he was wearing a nametag. 

Jared keeps his eyes on Chronos as much as he can. He watches the hero move from table to table, chatting with the regulars, and then he loses the man while he’s slipping Wild Bill a second helping. 

 

\----

 

Three nights later Jared is in the middle of a huge argument with a police officer named Davies. He looks up to see Chronos, standing within earshot in the same street clothes he was wearing last time. 

“-gonna waste my time and resources looking for a bunch of bums.”

Jared can’t keep his eyes on Chronos this time. As much as he’d love to stare at the object of his adoration this is more important. Plus, Jared is pretty sure his jaw is clenched so tight his teeth are about to crack. 

“They are not a bunch of bums they are people. Living, breathing, human beings that you are sworn to protect and serve. So do your job.”

Davies snorts, face going hard and hateful. 

“I swore to protect and serve the citizens of Austin. They aren’t citizens. Don’t pay taxes and don’t live here.”

“Now listen here-“

“Son, you can tell me to have a good night or I can arrest you for obstructing official business. Which would you prefer?”

Jared feels his shoulders tighten, his hands curling into fists. 

“Have a good night officer. I’ll be speaking to your superior.”

The cop only snorts before walking off. Jared is furious. It’s not the first time he’s had issues with police officers giving a shit about his people, but it is always just as infuriating as it is now. 

Chronos steps up, face drawn again and that shadow back. Jared has seen it before. 

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Yeah. Sorry you had to see it. Come on in. Tonight’s chicken alfredo.”

The superhero smiles at that, but not the full one. A little bit of the tenseness remaining in the look. 

“I’ll be in a little later. I have something to check on. Don’t worry too much ok Jared? It’ll work out. The Temporal Guardians will get involved.”

Something happens in Jared then. It’s not exactly new. He’s always been slow to anger, burned out quickly, and never been able to hold onto it. His mother says he has a gentle heart. That it makes him good, but that it also puts him in danger. 

Which isn’t to say Jared never had his tantrums. That something never rubbed him the wrong way. And in this moment Jared feels that rub. He knows that Chronos is a superhero, the leader of the group, but that doesn’t change the fact that until this moment Jared and his people have been invisible to the Temporal Guardians. That nobody came when the last building caught on fire. That nobody has ever helped him find missing people, stop rampaging husbands, or care for injured children. 

So despite knowing who Chronos is, and that there’s only one reason or him to be here twice, Jared gets a little vexed. 

“Yeah. Yeah that’ll happen. And then we’ll find a hunk of gold in our next grocery delivery and be able to use it to pay the bills and upgrade our facilities. Oh, and after that Captain Chronos will come down from on high and give me a neck rub for my sore shoulder. Because that’s what he’s there for.”

Chronos lifts an eyebrow, but Jared can see that he’s hurt the man’s feelings. He wants to apologize but Chronos steps forward before he can and takes one of Jared’s hands. 

It’s oddly familiar, and worse, it wipes all the anger out of him and leaves him trembling and flushed. 

“Jared. Everything will be alright. I swear it to you.”

And before Jared can say anything else Chronos is letting go of his hand and disappearing into the shadows. 

It takes a long time for Jared to get himself back together and go back in. 

 

\---

 

“Jared, dear, can I have an extra helping of the salad tonight? I feel like greens.”

In his shock Jared drops the serving spoon he was using to stir and looks up. 

Hattie is standing there, looking a little thin but no worse for wear. Jared swallows once around the sudden lump in his throat and the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Hattie. Hattie you’re ok.” He rushes around the line and lifts her up into a hug. 

Jared has been warned a thousand times about hugging people. It never stops him. 

“Dearie, what are you talking about? I just saw you the other night.”

He can’t even shake his head. Jared just hugs her close and then puts her down. There’s no telling where she’s been, or why she’s lost the time, but Jared lets it go for now. He’s too happy to have her back. Other regulars are spilling through the door now. They look the same as Hattie, and Jared is ecstatic to see each of them. 

But he has to stop hugging after the first five. 

Except Jared realizes halfway through dinner service that he’s dangerously underestimated the number of mouths he needs to feed tonight. Gen heads over as Jared is starting to scrape bottom of the next to last pan of baked rigatoni. 

“Jay? We got any more of this stuff? We haven’t seen this many people in weeks.”

Jared looks around to make sure that everyone is on the line. The kitchen will be sufficiently empty. 

“Yeah. I have some stashed in the back. Just give me about five or six minutes ok?”

Gen nods and takes his place, slipping the last pan into its warmer and handing Jared the dirty one to take with him. He walks quickly, making a thorough check of the kitchen again to insure that no one is there before dropping the pan into the washer. 

Jared lines up six more pans, more than enough for everyone out there at this moment, and then cracks his knuckles before spreading his hands over the first pan. 

The baked rigatoni is easier than some of his other dishes. It doesn’t require much beyond the noodles and sauce, and the right consistency. Jared stretches his hands at the end of the first pan. It hasn’t made him tired in a long time, but when he’s done his hands ache. He’s never quite sure how it works. It’s not like he opens up and spews pasta. It just appears under his hands. Always the exact dish he’s imagining. 

“You’re a superhero.”

Jared’s hands stutter, rigatoni spilling over the edge of the pan and onto the countertop before he cuts it off. He doesn’t spin around, doesn’t look at the source of the voice. 

Jared knows who it is. 

“Get out of here.”

His face is burning, so red and hot that it hurts to feel. Jared can’t control his shame. His hero, his idol, the object of all his affections has seen his ridiculous ability. Knows what he can do. 

And is mocking him. 

It’s particularly hard after the man saved Jared’s people. 

“What? Wait, Jared I wasn’t-“

“Get out. Please. Get out now.” 

And when he hears footsteps get closer instead of farther?

Jared runs. Why not be a coward? He’s certainly no superhero. 

 

\----

 

A week passes. On the news the Temporal Guardians stop three bank robberies, a hostage situation in a chemical factory, and one death ray. 

In those seven days Jared also finds two hunks of gold in the grocery order, comes in every day to a kitchen he knows he didn’t clean that thoroughly before he left, and one day a huge bouquet of flowers. 

Jared is confused, hurt, and unsure. He throws the flowers out. Mutters in a mixture of anger and joy at the kitchen, and gives the gold over to Danneel who handles all of the donations. 

Maybe Chronos feels guilty. Maybe he’s playing with Jared. Although the second one doesn’t fit what Jared knows about him at all. 

Still, Jared has enough on his plate. He’s been roping local psychologists in for the last few days to work pro bono in the interest of handling all the regulars that returned. The weight of the time they lost has put extra pressure on people that Jared knows face more stress than anyone should ever have in a lifetime. 

He’s been working overtime in the shelter, dealing with both his kitchen domain and the shelter aspects of Helping Hands. As a result he’s seen his apartment for about three hours a day. Just long enough to nap and shower before heading back over. Everyone at this point has commented on how run down he looks. How badly he needs to take time off. 

But Jared isn’t capable of relaxing when there’s so much work to be done. Instead he’s pushed himself to the point of collapsing from exhaustion. Gen drives him home on day eight and tells him that she’s locking him into his apartment. Jared thinks it’s a joke until he gets up to leave and finds that the door won’t open. 

Gen has blocked it from the outside. 

Jared can’t push it open. He’s too tired. Instead he plods back to his armchair and drops down. Maybe he’ll sleep a little longer. Gen can’t possibly mean to keep him here all night. 

Maybe he’ll pound on the wall until his neighbor comes over and unblocks the door. Either way the tiny terror that is his coworker is going to suffer for this. 

Sleep is just starting to overtake him when Jared feels strong hands rest on his shoulders. 

He jumps a foot off the chair, heart racing, and spins around to see Chronos standing behind his seat with his hands up in surrender. 

“What the- what are- Jesus! You scared me!”

Chronos is still standing there, in his street clothes, and Jared can’t help but look at the line of his legs, the tightness of his shirt, and wonder. 

“You wanted a neck rub. Your shoulder is sore.”

Jared feels his jaw tighten, his pulse racing, and then his mouth takes over again. A tradition, it seems, when the superhero is in sight. 

“I was being sarcastic.”

Footsteps bring Chronos closer, and then a hand lands on Jared’s shoulder and rests there. Jared doesn’t fight it. 

“I know. But I don’t have much in the way of people skills, so I was afraid if I tried to respond sarcastically it would go over badly. Also, your shoulder is very tight.”

“Yes.”

The hand is warm, strong, and Jared wants it to stay. He also wants it to wander. It occurs to him that Chronos is the first man that has been in his apartment in four years. 

“I would like to make it up to you. Whatever it is I did to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me. That wasn’t you. It was the situation. It was the whole goddamn thing, how helpless and hopeless it always feels when you find out how tiny you and the people you care about are, and you just got caught in the middle. I’m sorry I was so mean.”

The hand moves up, fingertips on his skin, and then cups his chin warmly. 

“I don’t think you were that mean to me. I think you had the appropriate response. We’ve never done anything like that. We’ve never worked as volunteers, we’ve never paid attention to anything that wasn’t swarming with reporters. Why should you expect us to help people? Why would you expect me to care? This whole time there’s been a superhero-“

“I’m not a superhero.”

“I saw what you can do.”

Jared winces, hands twitching slightly, and then reaches up to take Chronos’s hand. 

“And that’s it. Pasta. I can make pasta dishes. It’s not a superpower. It won’t put out fires or end super villains. It’s not a cure for disease or the end of forest fires. It’s just pasta.”

Chronos shakes his head and takes a step in, lips getting persistently closer to Jared’s. 

“That’s not true. Look at all the people in the shelter. All those lives you save on a daily basis. I’ve seen your public funding and your budget. If you weren’t supplying them with regular meals they would have been closed years ago. You’re a superhero Jared. We could call you Cornucopia. I bet with training you could even make other-“

And that’s when Jared gives up. He can’t take the close proximity anymore, or that fact that his hero is complimenting him. Is calling him the very thing he’s always really wanted to be, and is absolutely sincere about it. 

He pushes Chronos back, watching the hero bounce on the armchair before following him down and pressing his lips firmly against Chronos’s. His hero tastes smoky, grilled steak and whiskey, and Jared licks once at Chronos’s mouth and then plunges his tongue in when that mouth opens. 

The taste is enough to drive him wild, but the way the most powerful man in the world lets Jared control the action is just over the top. Jared tilts Chronos’s head and settles firmly onto his lap. He can feel how hard Chronos is underneath him, how needy the hands rubbing over his back are. 

“Are we- Chronos I-“

The hero shakes his head, nose rubbing against Jared’s tip to tip. 

“Jensen.”

“What?”

“Jensen. It’s my birth name. Nobody uses it anymore, but it’s my real name.”

Jensen. He likes that. He likes it a lot. Jared and Jensen. He likes the symmetry of their names, and how easily they fit together. He likes it more than he can say. 

“Well, I’m Jared and it’s a pleasure to meet you Jensen.”

His hero, Jensen, smiles warmly. Jared likes his smile too. It’s different than the one that’s on TV. More open and genuine. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Jared.”

He gives up on the question and just goes back to kissing. Jared has always been good at multi-tasking. He’s capable of kissing Jensen and unbuttoning the man’s shirt at the same time. Which ends up being a good move because the skin underneath Jensen’s shirt is smooth and perfect. He runs his fingers over Jensen’s ribs, circles Jensen’s nipples, and then flicks them gently with his thumbs. 

Jensen moans, hips jerking upwards and hands tightening on Jared’s hips. Jared struggles with the fastening on Jensen’s pants, and then Jensen surges up to kiss Jared. 

“Mind if I help?”

It sounds innocent enough, so Jared nods. He apparently has forgotten how incredibly powerful Jensen is. 

The next second he is naked, legs spread over Jensen’s lap, and there’s a lubed finger rubbing along the rim of his hole. Jared sucks in a deep breath and meets Jensen’s eyes. 

“Ok, have you ever done that in a relationship before?”

Jensen shakes his head, his finger applying random amounts of pressure. 

“Never do it again. Later I’ll explain why. Ok?”

Jensen smiles apologetically, kisses Jared, and then leans back in the chair while sliding a finger smoothly into him. It’s been a while since Jared did this, but the first finger goes in easy enough he knows that this is going to go fairly well. 

Jensen stretches him, lips pressed together and bodies moving in time. His dick is rubbing against Jensen’s stomach, head occasionally pressing up near the base of Jensen’s sternum. He rides Jensen’s fingers, tightening around them and gripping Jensen’s shoulders when the hero hits his prostate. 

It’s amazing, it’s perfect, and Jared can’t get enough of it. The taste of Jensen, the little sounds the man makes when Jared shifts on his fingers, and the easy friction of Jensen’s skin against his dick. 

“Ready. Ready now.”

His knees sink into the comfy upholstery of his old armchair, his hands settle firmly on Jensen’s shoulders, and he lets the hero hold himself steady while he slides down the length of Jensen’s cock. It’s a tight fit, a little stretch and burn, but God it’s good. Jared keeps his hands firmly on Jensen’s shoulders and kisses him once more before smiling. 

“Are you ready?”

Jensen nods once, mouth parted and eyes glassy, and then lets out a shaky breath. 

“I’m ready Jared. So ready.”

“You know this-you’re not required to do anything. After this.”

Jensen’s hips jerk, and Jared moans and clenches down hard. 

“I’m not losing someone of your caliber. A big part of my job is finding and recruiting the best of the best.”

Jared pushes himself up and then sinks all the way down again, Jensen moaning this time with his eyes slammed shut. 

“This is how you recruit? With flowers and kitchen cleaning and sex?”

“Only the ones I want to be with. Which, so far, has been none.”

Jared will discuss later how incredibly dorky and cliché that was. He’ll make jokes, and see just how strong Jensen’s sense of humor is. If they’re as good a match in practice as they seem to be in Jared’s imagination. 

And he thinks they will be. That this is something that he could keep. As he rides slowly up and down Jensen’s thick cock, lips moving rhythmically against Jensen’s neck, he thinks of all the ways that this is perfect. They both have an over developed sense of responsibility, they both have work that absorbs their entire lives, and their personalities balance perfectly. 

The closer his orgasm gets the tighter Jared clings to man. He speeds up his movement, riding Jensen fast and hard. Without warning Jensen links fingers with Jared, presses a soft kiss against his chin, and then speaks. Once. 

“You are you know. A hero. I can’t tell you how much I admire people with powers that actually use them to help those in need. You’re my hero.”

Jared comes hard, sudden, hands in a death grip on Jensen’s shoulders and ass clenching tight. 

“You’re my hero too. But in real life you’re sort of a dork.”

Jensen laughs, head tilting back and coming inside of Jared at the same time. 

And that’s how Jared knows they’re going to work out.


End file.
